Fate is on our Side Too
by nomad.eco
Summary: Complete! This is a sequel to Maybe Fate is on Our Side. Fate is for everyone but is it on Hotaru and Ruka? please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Maybe Fate is on Our Side.**

**This time, fate is on the side of Hotaru and Ruka.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

They celebrated the wedding with smiles on their faces and this time she let it go. She didn't take pictures for the sake of earning money but she did, for she wants to keep this happy memories.

"You seem to be enjoying." A voice said, handing her a cup of champagne.

"Of course. It's that baka's wedding anniversary." She said, taking the cup.

"Yeah. They finally found true love and happiness." He said, sipping from his cup, looking at Hotaru.

Hotaru quickly looked away and sipped from her cup too.

Slow music started playing and pairs began dancing. Ruka placed his cup down and faced Hotaru.

"How about a dance?" He motioned.

Hotaru placed her hand on his and little by little they were dancing like it was just the two of them on the dance floor.

Natsume and Mikan who was also at the dance floor noticed this and they just smiled, knowing that nothing has still changed between Ruka and Hotaru even after 1 year. They were still in love with each other.

"I hope they get back together." Mikan said, sighing.

"Isn't it obvious that they will?" Natsume said smirking, "and don't sigh." He continued.

Mikan just gave him a questioning look.

"Cause' it might chase away all the good luck." Natsume said, holding Mikan close to him.

"My feet hurt." Mikan said.

They went to their tables and sat down.

Hotaru noticing the closure, pulled away and said, "It was great dancing with you."

Ruka just smiled and was about to say something but Hotaru had already left.

"_I missed you." He whispered, mentally._

Hotaru was nowhere to be seen after the reception and it seemed like she went home already without even saying goodbye to Mikan.

"It's okay Ruka. I'm sure she missed you too." Mikan said, sensing Ruka's worry.

After bidding goodbye to the couple, Ruka went home and didn't get quite a good sleep. His mind would always wander around a certain raven-haired girl whom he danced tonight, whom he hasn't seen for a year, and who went home without even saying goodbye.

"_I don't know if she still has feelings for me but I really think that she felt what I did when we were dancing." He thought._

Not being able to fall asleep, he got up and went to the kitchen. He opened his fridge to find something to eat. He found a pudding.

Ruka wasn't able to sleep until 2 in the morning.

On the other hand, Hotaru didn't go home directly after she left the reception. She decided to stop over at the place where you can see the beautiful sunset but since it was evening there was no sun above. It was the moon that shone beautifully but that wasn't the reason she was there.

She went there to clear up her mind a little and who would have thought that Hotaru Imai can be confused. When she was confused, she used to talk with Ruka, not Mikan since she wouldn't understand. Now, she's all alone to clear the confusion in her mind.

After an hour, she decided to go home, to her condominium.

* * *

The following day, Ruka went to work with a very sloppy body. He was still tired for he didn't get enough sleep.

"Good morning sir." His secretary greeted.

He nodded in reply.

He sat down and dropped his head on the table then the phone rang. He was having second thoughts of picking it up but he did eventually.

"_Hey." _

"Natsume!" he replied, a little bit surprised.

"_Can you come during lunch break at the park near the café we used to go to?" _

"Why?" he asked.

"_Just come." And with that Natsume, hanged up on the phone._

Ruka slowly placed the phone down and sighed.

"_Why now?" He thought, totally not in the mood._

* * *

Before he went tot the park, he stopped by the café to get a cup of coffee. He sat there for a while since it was still a bit early. He was so lost in his thoughts until he heard a familiar voice say, "Latte, please."

He slowly turned his head and his assumptions were right. It was no other than Hotaru Imai.

"_What she doing here?" he thought._

He quickly fixed his hair and tie, trying to make himself presentable.

Hotaru took her cup and when she turned around, there she saw Ruka Nogi.

"_Why is he here?" She thought._

"How about a seat?" Ruka offered.

Hotaru with the cup in hand took her seat.

"Did Hyuuga called you up here?" Hotaru asked, breaking the silence.

"He did." Ruka just simply said, trying to hide the happiness he felt.

Silence engulfed them. They were sipping their coffee.

"Oh, it's Natsume and Mikan with Natsuki." Ruka said, looking over the window.

Hotaru turned around to look.

"I think we should get going." Hotaru said, getting up.

They went together to the park feeling a little awkward and feeling that these two are planning something by calling both of them here.

"Auntie Hotaru. Uncle Ruka." Natsuki said, cheerfully.

"Oh! You've met." Mikan said, grinning.

"Why did you call me?" Ruka asked, looking at Natsume. Then Natsume looked at Mikan.

"We have a favor to ask you." Mikan started.

They both eyed Mikan curiously.

"Will you please take care of Natsuki together while I and Natsume will be going?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**How was it?**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2...**

**Hope you'll enjoy...**

* * *

"No!" Hotaru said, directly.

"But Hotaru, please. We were supposed to fly yesterday but Natsuki was just crying and crying and we can't leave him." Mikan pleaded.

"How about you Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"It's okay for me." He said, hiding his smile.

"But I want Aunt Hotaru and Uncle Ruka to take care of me." Natsuki said like a spoiled brat.

"Please. It's only for two days." Mikan pleaded again.

"Fine." Hotaru said in defeat.

"That's settled then." Mikan happily said.

After that meeting, Natsuki was with Hotaru since she was just working at home.

"Auntie, Mommy said to give this to you." He said, handing her a folded paper.

Hotaru took it and opened it. It says…

THINGS TO DO

You should sleep together with Natsuki like mother and father.

You should let Natsuki brush his teeth in the evening.

After class, please bring Natsuki to the park to play. It is his exercise.

You should let Natsuki eat his meals at the right time.

"What the heck is this?" Hotaru said not caring to finish it.

"Is there something wrong Auntie?" Natsuki asked.

"No. Nothing." She said.

"_What the heck they think are they doing?"_

"_I'll surely get them back."_

"_Natsuki is not so irresponsible. Neither are we." She thought._

Ding! Dong!

Her doorbell rang.

"Stay here Natsuki." She commanded.

She got up to see who the person was.

"Hi."

Hotaru just looked at him.

"Can I come in?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru moved aside a little to let him in.

"Uncle Ruka!" Natsuki shouted, running to his arms.

Ruka carried Natsuki in his arms.

"You've gotten heavier now, you know."

He placed Natsuki down slowly and said, "Why don't you continue what you were doing?"

"Okay." Natsuki said, grinning.

Ruka sat down and saw the things on the table. He also saw the things to do list.

"You also have like this?" he asked, pointing at the paper.

"Yeah. That baka gave me that." She said, trying to act cool.

"I also have one." He said, getting something from his pocket.

He showed it to Hotaru and it said the same things as Hotaru's list.

"Does number one mean, we have to sleep together at the same bed?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru almost choked at what she was drinking. She slowly cleared her throat and said, "I think we need to make schedules." Trying to change the topic.

"Yeah. You're right."

Hotaru got a piece of paper and a pen. She started writing things down.

"Whose place should he stay in?" Ruka asked, looking at Hotaru.

"Mine is better, much nearer to the school." Hotaru simply said, still not looking up from what she was writing.

They were silent for a couple of minutes while Hotaru was very busy writing down the schedule.

"Done." Hotaru said, handing the paper to Ruka.

Ruka read it and smiled, Hotaru was still the same Hotaru with good managing skills.

"Auntie, I'm sleepy." A young Natsuki said, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay." Hotaru said, taking the boy into her arms but before she can do that, Ruka took him instead.

"He has become quite heavy." Ruka just said.

Hotaru followed behind Ruka and Natsuki, smiling.

Ruka placed Natsuki down. He was about to leave but Natsuki tugged him.

"Don't leave." He said.

Ruka looked at Hotaru for approval then Hotaru just nodded.

Ruka lay down beside Natsuki and Hotaru did too. The only distance between them was a little boy who, both unknown to them, was grinning happily.

* * *

Morning came. Hotaru got up first and she saw Natsuki hugging Ruka. She smiled. I guess her morning wasn't so bad.

She prepared breakfast and wondered what Natsuki likes since she was gone for a year, she thought maybe it changed.

"Natsuki likes pancakes for breakfast. I do too." Ruka said, noticing the confused look on Hotaru's face.

Hotaru looked at Ruka and turned around quickly, preparing the things she needs.

"_He is still the same." Hotaru thought._

"Need any help?" Ruka asked, seeing that Hotaru was having a hard time reaching for the pan at the top cabinet.

Ruka suddenly stood up and reached for the pan. Hotaru was in front of Ruka and was caged by Ruka's body. Their bodies were too close.

"Sorry." Ruka quickly moved away, feeling Hotaru's body stiffen.

Ruka handed Hotaru the pan and both of them could not look each other in the eye. Silent was amidst them for a couple of minutes. Ruka broke it first for he felt the awkwardness.

"I'm just gonna check if Natsuki's awake."

Ruka left and with that Hotaru let out a deep sigh.

"_What's wrong with you, Hotaru?" she asked herself, slapping herself mentally._

"Pancakes!" a voice popped in.

"Morning Natsuki." Hotaru greeted, placing 2 pancakes in his plate.

"How about for Uncle Ruka?" He asked, looking at Ruka who was sitted at his right side.

"It's okay Natsuki. I can…" he was cut off by Hotaru placing a pancake on Ruka's plate.

"Thank you." Ruka just said.

It is just so unusual for Hotaru to do that. When they were still dating, she never does that even if Ruka pleads. Maybe it's just because it was Natsuki who asked.

"Faster Natsuki. Or you'll be late for school." Hotaru said.

Everything was prepared already.

"How about I drop you of the school?" Ruka offered. "I brought my car with me." He continued.

"No. It's okay. Isn't your office the opposite road?" Hotaru declined.

"Yeah but its okay. Really."

"Let's go Auntie." Natsuki pleaded.

"Okay." She sighed in defeat.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Hope you liked it...**

**Please review...**

**Thanks..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3...**

**Please read and enjoy...**

* * *

The way to school was silent except for Natsuki who was so bubbly early in the morning, talking about a lot of things from games to toys to movies to everything he can think about. Ruka and Hotaru were just smiling trying to not ignore the little boy.

After a couple of minutes, they have arrived. They were already people in the school.

"We're here." Ruka announced.

Ruka and Hotaru got out of the car. It was Ruka who opened Natsuki's door.

Just as Ruka opened the door, the little boy leaped out happily.

"Natsuki." It was Hotaru who called.

"Yes?" He innocently replied.

"Want me to bring you to the classroom?"

Natsuki looked at Hotaru then to Ruka, thinking.

"No. I can go by myself." He finally said, acting like a big boy.

Hotaru just looked at him and nodded an okay. With that, Natsuki ran up to his classroom with his classmates. Natsuki suddenly stopped and turned around, then waved a goodbye to them with a big smile printed in his face.

"I think we should be going." Ruka said when the little boy was no longer in sight.

"We?" Hotaru asked, curiously.

"Yeah. Since I'll be going back to that way, I can just drop you off or do you have somewhere else to go?" Ruka asked.

"Not really."

Ruka walked up to his car while Hotaru just stayed where she was having second thoughts if she should come. Ruka then stopped and said, "You coming?"

"Yeah." Hotaru simply said, following Ruka to his car.

* * *

The trip back was quite longer than expected. Too bad for them, there was an accident wherein a big trailer van lost balance and fell down, blocking the cars from passing.

"That's too bad." Ruka commented after he asked a passing motorcycle on the other side of the road about what happened.

Hotaru was just silent. It wasn't unusual. She was always like that anyway. She only talks when needed.

"I think we will be stuck in traffic for quite long." Ruka informed.

"You'll be late." Hotaru said with no hint of worry in her voice.

Ruka just said nothing, keeping his hands on the wheel even though it wasn't necessary since they were not moving a little bit.

"_It's okay if I'll be late if I am with you." Ruka just thought, hiding a smile._

"Something wrong?" Hotaru asked, who noticed Ruka smile.

"Hmm?" Ruka said, startled. "Ah. Nothing." He continued.

"How have you been?" Hotaru asked.

She caught Ruka red handed. That wasn't expected from Hotaru to start a conversation.

"I don't know. It depends on what aspect you mean." Ruka said, looking at the girl at the front seat who was seated so formally.

Her feet were laid flat on the floor with her legs perfectly placed on the car seat. Slouching is a total no, no for her.

"Your work? Life?" Hotaru asked, specifically.

"Work. Work is fine. Life wasn't that great." He simply said, giving out a smile.

"Oh. Too bad. Why is that?" Hotaru asked, this time facing Ruka.

"Because of someone who suddenly left, the next thing you knew she was already in Europe without anyone knowing." Ruka also faced Hotaru.

With what Ruka said, Hotaru looked away and said, "Oh." That was all she said.

"I know you asked for distance but you know, you…" He wasn't able to continue.

"It's already in the past. It already happened. Let us not bring it back." Hotaru said, keeping her cool.

"How was your life in Europe?" Ruka asked, changing the atmosphere he started.

"Depending on what aspect." Hotaru repeated.

"Love life." He said, really curious, digging a little personal.

"Love life? I don't know if I ever had one there." Hotaru just said, smirking.

"Wouldn't you ask me about mine?" Ruka asked, eyeing her questioningly.

In truth, Hotaru is really afraid to ask. Ruka is such a great man and a lot of girls were after him ever since college.

"How is your love life?" Hotaru finally asked, secretly anticipating his answer.

"Umm…a lot of girls I have already met." Ruka said, trying to hint a sign of jealousy or sadness in Hotaru's face but Hotaru's face was stoic as ever.

But behind the stoic face, Hotaru was really feeling a little down even though she feels like Ruka was just testing her which was true but she was having doubts.

"Oh. Were they pretty?" Hotaru asked, trying to go with him.

"Yeah. They were really." Ruka answered, smiling those kinds of idiotic smiles.

Now, Hotaru was sure that he was testing and playing with her and she wasn't going to fall for it. She knows Ruka more than he thinks he knows.

"But honestly, I didn't pick anyone of them." Ruka said, looking at Hotaru.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"You know why right?" Ruka asked his face now empty with the idiotic smile.

"Please don't bring this up." Hotaru said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Why?" Ruka asked, his eyes staring at Hotaru, waiting for an answer.

But before that happened, the traffic started to cool down, cars already started moving.

He had no other choice, so he drove.

Hotaru sighed deep inside. She was saved.

She had finally arrived. She quickly got out of the car before Ruka can start a conversation.

"Thanks." With that, she left and went up to her condominium.

Ruka just looked at her back feeling sad.

"Why don't you just tell me you still feel something?" He sadly whispered to himself.

He then drove to work.

* * *

**How was it?**

**I know I made it quite fast...**

**Please read and review...**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth chap...**

**Sorry...took me awhile to update...**

**Anyway, read and enjoy...**

* * *

Hotaru stumbled as she entered the room. She can't believe him, always bringing up the past.

"_He is really trying to make me look like an idiot." She thought, placing her stuff on the sofa._

Unconsciously, she opened her old e-mails and started reading them. She kept them especially the ones from _him. _It's just that she never replied to any of them.

There was a mail that said…

_Sender: Ruka Nogi_

_To: Hotaru Imai_

_Subject: Where are you?_

_I know we have decided to have space as you call it but we are just worried, me and Mikan. You haven't contacted us or told us that you were leaving for the heck, I don't know where. I was really hoping you'd contact._

_P.S.: We miss you, Mikan and me that is. Hope you're fine._

_Sender: Ruka Nogi_

_To: Hotaru Imai_

_Subject: How are you?_

_This is my fourth mail and you still didn't reply. I am really hoping you're alright. You still didn't contact any of us, Mikan or me. _

_P.S.: Nothing really changed._

She slapped herself mentally; she's been doing that a lot now.

"_What am I doing?" she thought, closing her mails._

"_I should have deleted this a long time ago." She continued._

She got up and got herself a cup of strong coffee. She strongly needs it now.

The question Ruka asked just keeps ringing, a single word. _"WHY" _

She still remembers his face when she said they both needed space. It was the time that she decided to separate. He showed the same face when he asked her, why. She really didn't know but it stung her inside. She felt sad, more sad and hurt than he did.

She can't give an answer to a very simple question. All the questions that she had experienced before, she answered them all with confidence but now, just a simple question she couldn't answer.

"I should keep myself busy." She said aloud.

Hotaru took her laptop and started working trying to keep herself busy just like before.

* * *

On the other side…

"What do you they are doing?" "Do you think their alright?" "Are they fighting right now?"

"Stop asking so many questions." Natsume said, annoyed with her wife's worthless worry.

"I'm just worried. What if it doesn't work out? Like we thought it would." Mikan said, frowning.

"Don't worry. Let fate play its role now like it did to us." Natsume said, assuring Mikan and giving her a peck on the lips.

Mikan smiled and said, "Where did you get such lines, anyway?"

Natsume just smirked at his wife's remarks.

"_It's because of you idiot. I'm making such lines." He thought, happily._

* * *

He went to work. It was his obligation even though he didn't feel like working.

Hotaru had always told him to be responsible.

"_Hotaru. Hotaru. Why does it always wander off to her?" he thought, trying to brush it off._

"_I am still in love with her and she knows it. I know she is not stupid not to notice. Then why is she ignoring?" he confusingly asked himself._

"_I can't believe this." Ruka screamed, mentally._

"_Why is she making it so hard for me?"_

"Sir, the meeting will start in 15 minutes." His secretary informed.

He scanned his watch and readied himself. He got up and went to the conference room while putting on his business self.

* * *

Hotaru kept working and working until she didn't notice the time. It was already almost 12 and Natsuki's class ended an hour ago.

"_Wah! I can't believe this." She quickly grabbed her stuff and went out running. Totally not Hotaru like._

When she arrived at the preschool, Natsuki was sitting at the stairs, frowning. She was still panting. Before approaching the little boy, she relaxed her breathing and sighed deeply.

Natsuki looked up and saw Hotaru. He flashed her with a wide grin.

"I thought you would never come." Natsuki said, hugging Hotaru by the knees.

"I'm sorry. Just got busy with work." But inside she thought, _"Damn Ruka. It is your entire fault."_

"It's okay at least you still came." Natsuki said, taking Hotaru's hand and they started walking.

"What would you like to eat for lunch?" Hotaru asked, trying to compensate her lateness.

"SPAGHETTI!" he said, grinning.

"Okay. Let's go find them." Hotaru said, just smiling back.

They found an Italian restaurant located near an eco park. The view was really good. You can see the view of the lake with some people fishing and others were even feeding fishes. They were also couple holding hands and others were taking pictures.

Hotaru can't hide the smile with such a happy picture.

Unknown to Hotaru, the innocent little boy wasn't that innocent as she thought.

"_What should I do? Mommy and Daddy told me that I should get Auntie and Uncle together. Auntie seems happy watching the couples. Maybe she also wants to hold hands with Uncle Ruka." He thought, happily._

"Auntie isn't Uncle Ruka coming to eat with us?" he asked, innocently.

"I don't think so. You know he is working at this time." Hotaru said.

"But…" Natsuki trying to protest.

"Maybe next time." Hotaru said, comforting him.

"After lunch, maybe we can feed the fishes with him." he said, happily pointing at the lake.

"I don't know if we can."

"Please. You even fetch me late maybe we can just play with him even for awhile." Natsuki said, pouting.

"Okay." Hotaru said, kinda guilty of being late.

"_How am I supposed to contact him? I don't even have his number." Hotaru thought, problematically._

Just like a mind reader, Natsuki said, "We can go to his office and fetch him."

Hotaru just stayed there dumbfounded, _"Where does he get these kinds of ideas?"_

Then, their order arrived and Natsuki ate his spaghetti happily, making a mess on his face.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please don't forget to review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap5...**

**Please read and enjoy...**

* * *

Hotaru enjoyed her meal though not as much as Natsuki did.

"Natsuki, your face is so dirty." Hotaru said, wiping the mess in Natsuki's face.

"Let's go now." Natsuki said, dragging Hotaru.

They have arrived in front of a large building. Hotaru has not been inside this building for a year now. She wondered how it would like, what are the changes especially in his office.

She used to be the one to help decide which furniture to use, what painting to put up and everything about it. She used to. That was all in the past.

"Auntie?" Natsuki asked, noticing Hotaru staring at the building.

"Let's go." Hotaru said, taking Natsuki's hand.

They went inside and honestly, nothing much had changed even the paintings and furniture.

Natsuki let go of Hotaru's hand and ran to the elevator.

"Natsuki." Hotaru said, catching up to the energetic boy.

Natsuki seemed to know everything about the building. He knew which floor his office would be and even some of the employees knew him and he would smile and wave at them.

They have arrived at the floor of his office. At this particular floor, it was peaceful since the people chosen to set up their office here are those only of higher ranks.

Natsuki went straight to Ruka's office with Hotaru following behind. She noticed the new faces of workers and the set up of the floor was changed too.

"Excuse me. How can I help you?" a woman said.

"_She might be his secretary. She seems new since she doesn't know Natsuki." Hotaru thought._

"We're here for Ruka Nogi." Hotaru said.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, checking the schedules.

"We don't need an appointment. I want to see Uncle Ruka." Natsuki said almost to yelling.

"What a rude kid." She said and of course Hotaru heard that.

"We are here for Ruka Nogi. Can we ask where we can meet him?" Hotaru asked, trying to keep her cool.

"He is Mr. Ruka Nogi and I'm sure he doesn't want to meet people that don't have an appointment with him. He considers them disturbance." The secretary said, rudely.

"I want to see Uncle Ruka." Natsuki said, tugging Hotaru's shirt.

Hotaru sighed and looked up to the rude secretary again.

"You may not know me but I am Imai Hotaru of IT Technology Corporations." She said, handing her ID.

The secretary just eyed the ID, obviously not knowing what IT Technology is.

"Since you have no idea what IT Technology is, I'll tell you. It is a famous corporation that provides the world with the best gadgets and technology. I can say that it is one of the best." Hotaru said, proudly.

"Now, can we meet Ruka Nogi?" Hotaru asked, this time politeness gone.

The secretary handed Hotaru's ID back and said, "I don't care. You have to have an appointment."

Now, Hotaru can't take it anymore. This secretary is getting on her nerves. But before she can say anything bad, luck was with them.

"Uncle Ruka!" Natsuki shouted, running straight to the approaching figure.

"Natsuki. Hotaru." Ruka said, obviously caught off guard.

"Natsuki wanted to see you." Hotaru said, seeing Ruka's reaction.

"You should have waited inside my office."

"But your secretary won't let us in." Natsuki said, pouting.

Ruka eyed Hotaru then to her secretary.

"She even said we need to have an appointment and even was rude at us." Natsuki added.

"I'm sorry sir, ma'am." The secretary apologized.

"Never mind." Hotaru just ignored.

"Let's go in." Ruka said.

They were inside his office and Hotaru noticed that there were no changes at all. The paintings were still in the same positions as last year and the furniture too. The arrangement in his cabinets and shelves were as they were.

Hotaru can't help but smile.

"What would you like? Coffee?" Ruka offered.

"I'm okay." Hotaru said.

"Let's go feed the fishes in the Eco Park." Natsuki announced.

"That is the main reason we are here. It's okay if you are busy. Just explain it to him." Hotaru said.

"You want to go now, Natsuki?" Ruka asked.

"Really?" Natsuki smiled.

Ruka kept his things and got ready to leave while Hotaru just stared.

"_I can't believe him. Doesn't he have work to do?" Hotaru thought._

They left the room and as they passed by the secretary's table, Ruka stopped and said something to her.

The secretary was near to tears and said something like sorry and won't happen again.

Ruka then left and took Natsuki's hand.

* * *

At the Eco Park, there were not so many people unlike during weekends.

Natsuki was so happy and excited when they were still buying the feeds for the fishes. Right after, he took hold of the feeds, he ran to the lake and started feeding. Ruka and Hotaru just smiled, seeing the little boy.

They followed Natsuki and feed the fishes too. Fishes were gathering to where Natsuki was, and other fishes were jumping. Natsuki was so happy.

After the feeding, they all sat down on the grass.

"I want to go to the rest room." Natsuki said.

"Okay. Let's go." Hotaru said, getting up.

"No. I can go by myself." Natsuki said, running to the nearest rest room.

"_I hope this will work." The young Natsuki thought._

Natsuki left the two of them alone.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Hope it wasn't boring..**

**Please review...**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chap6...**

**Sorry it took me a while to update...**

**Please read and enjoy...**

* * *

Just as Natsuki left, they were both silent.

They saw couples holding hands, others hugging and this made them feel awkward. Ruka tried to think of a topic they can begin with but sadly, find none.

"How was work?" Hotaru asked, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"It was okay. Although, the meetings were boring." Ruka replied.

Hotaru didn't say anything. She just stared at the lake in front of them.

"So can I ask you something?" Ruka asked.

"About?" Hotaru asked, looking at Ruka.

"Something important"

"What?"

"When you left, did you feel that the need for space was the right thing?" Ruka asked, looking at Hotaru who looked away.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I just need to know. Maybe it can make me feel satisfied." Ruka answered, sincerely.

"But it is no use now." Hotaru said. "So, why bother know?" she added.

"I really thought that maybe there is still a chance. I still believe in that."

"Stop it, Ruka. Let us just forget about that." Hotaru said, not liking the topic.

"_Why does all our conversation come up to this?" Hotaru asked, mentally._

"I can't. It is too important." Ruka said.

"Where is Natsuki? What is taking him so long?" Hotaru asked, ignoring Ruka's last words and trying to change the topic.

"I'll go look for him. Just stay here." Ruka said, getting up.

Hotaru nodded and watched Ruka's back as he left.

"_It is not that easy to bring us back to where we were before when especially I was the one to end it." Hotaru thought, sadly._

"_I was hoping you'd find someone better, someone better than me."_

_

* * *

_

On the other side…

Ruka was supposed to look for Natsuki but instead of looking for him, he was looking for himself.

He was in dazed, no idea of where he was supposed to start. Wherever his feet bring him, he just followed. No wonder he doesn't know where to go for his mind was somewhere far. It was focused on a certain raven-haired girl who has taken his heart but return it without warning.

"_I think I am having doubts of her, having the same feelings." Ruka sighed._

"_What if I am just hanging on a loose thread now?" he thought, no idea of where he is._

"_What if…" he thought._

Ruka was having doubts, thinking about what ifs and part of him was scared to know the truth.

"Wait! Where am I?" Ruka said aloud, realizing his dazedness.

"I was supposed to be looking for Natsuki." He grunted.

Just then, he heard someone.

"RUKA!"

He turned around and there he saw Hotaru, panting with a certain boy holding her hand. He just stayed where he was.

"_Had I been walking for too long?" he wondered, mentally._

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru said, approaching him.

"I was looking for Natsuki." He replied.

"Looking for me?" the little boy asked, innocently.

"He was just in the bathroom. What the heck would he be doing in a forest?" Hotaru said.

"I'm sorry. I just got lost." Ruka reasoned.

"Whatever. Let's go. It's getting late." Hotaru said, holding the little boy who was staring at his uncle ever since they saw Ruka.

Ruka followed behind, watching Hotaru's back, watching her take every step so gracefully. He had longed to hold and touch the same hand, the little boy was holding for so long now.

"Ruka?" Hotaru eyed him, questiongly.

"Sorry." He said, quickening his steps.

Natsuki took hold of Ruka's hand as he came nearer. Ruka smiled and walked with them like a family.

* * *

Arriving at the parking lot, Ruka opened the car seat and let the little boy in. He did the same too, for Hotaru.

Hotaru got in but before she did, she took a look at Ruka and gave a slight smile. Ruka noticed.

He slowly closed the door and smiled.

"_That's an improvement." He thought._

The trip home, or let's say to Hotaru's condo was silent. Hotaru was just staring into the window, her back straight on the seat. Ruka was trying to focus on his driving but just can't, not with Hotaru sitting beside him.

After a couple minutes of driving, they finally arrived.

Hotaru got out and took a look at Natsuki who was sleeping soundly.

"Let me take him." Ruka said.

"It's okay. I can take him. It's quite late and you have to get home."

"I know. But about the going home, I think I should stay here since, you know." Ruka said, smirking.

"Okay. I'll go ahead." Hotaru said, not wanting to argue anymore.

Ruka carried the little boy in his arms, following Hotaru.

Arriving at the room, Hotaru opened the door and let them in.

They slowly went inside making sure not to wake up the little boy.

"Ssshh!" Ruka whispered.

Hotaru nodded and quietly opened the bedroom door then slowly turned on the lamp.

Ruka placed Natsuki down. He took off the young boy's shoes as the young boy whined a little.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please don't forget to review...**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chap...**

**Hope you'll enjoy...**

* * *

"You want some coffee?" Hotaru offered, after Ruka put the young boy in bed.

"Sure." Ruka replied, taking a seat on the couch.

Hotaru handed Ruka the cup of coffee. She then, sat down too.

"Exactly my flavor." Ruka commented, after taking a sip from the coffee.

"So some things never change." Hotaru commented back.

After that comment, it was silence that engulfed both of them.

"Umm…"Ruka started, trying to break the ice, "Today was great." He continued.

"Yeah." Hotaru agreed.

'Except the fact that Natsuki got lost." Ruka added with a smile.

"Yeah. Except that. I really wonder where he went."

"Speaking of that, why did you end up near the forest?" Hotaru asked, looking at Ruka curiously.

"I am low when it comes to direction." Ruka reasoned but the truth is, _"I got lost because I was thinking of you."_

"Oh" was all Hotaru said in disbelief.

"Anyway, where did you find him?" Ruka asked changing the topic.

"He was just in a nearby bench, sitting."

"Sitting?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru just nodded in reply. But in the back of her mind, _"I can't think of a single reason why he was just sitting there after he went to the bathroom. I wondered why he didn't directly go back."_

"That's weird." Ruka said his face confused.

"Oh! It's late." Hotaru suddenly said, looking at the clock.

"I think you should get going. You have work tomorrow." Hotaru added.

"You really want to get rid of me, ha." Ruka teased.

Hotaru just smiled.

Ruka stood up, heading for the door with Hotaru following behind.

Ruka opened the door, he slowly stepped out but before he left, he turned to Hotaru.

"Thanks for today. Natsuki really enjoyed it." Hotaru said.

"Can I ask something in exchange for the thanks?" Ruka asked.

"Umm…what?" Hotaru asked, curiously.

Without warning, Ruka gave Hotaru a peck on the cheeks. This action caught Hotaru off guard.

"That's all. Good night." Ruka said, quickly walking away.

Hotaru in dazed didn't notice Ruka leave. She slowly walked in the door, closed the door so slowly that it caused no sound.

She sat down on the couch while staring into nothingness then after a couple of seconds, she finally let out a big sigh then gave her self a slight slap.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked herself.

"Just a peck." She added.

"Why am I talking to myself?" she asked again. "I am like my idiot best friend."

"_I need to keep myself busy." She thought looking at all the papers and her opened laptop on the table._

She quickly worked and worked until…

"Aun…tie…" a drowsy, small voice called.

Hotaru looked over her laptop and saw the little boy rubbing his eyes, obviously still sleepy. Hotaru let out a small sigh before standing up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, approaching Natsuki.

"I'm scared." He silently said.

"Why?" she said with a gentle tone, kneeling down to level with the little boy's height.

The little boy didn't reply and just simply whimpered.

"Okay." Hotaru said taking the boy into her arms.

The little boy tightened his hold on Hotaru's arm while Hotaru was just rubbing Natsuki's back.

Hotaru then went inside the bedroom and placed Natsuki on the bed.

"Where is Uncle Ruka?" Natsuki asked, innocently.

"He went home." Hotaru answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"He wasn't able to bring his things and he has a lot of things to do, too." Hotaru explained.

"But…"

"No more buts, okay. I'll be sleeping with you tonight." Hotaru said, slipping on the bed beside Natsuki.

The little boy just nodded, knowing he can't do anything and he doesn't want to act like a spoiled kid, even though he is.

Hotaru just lay beside Natsuki while Natsuki was hugging her for comfort.

* * *

He was supposed to be heading home but he found himself going to the opposite direction.

"_It's okay. No one would be waiting for me at home anyway." he tried to reason to himself._

Just then, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey."_

"Natsume. How's the trip?" Ruka asked.

"_Okay. Just arrived. Anyway, can I speak with Natsuki?"_

"A…a…at this present moment, you can't."

"_Why?" came the arrogant reply from the other side. _

"_Don't tell me you're not with him."

* * *

_

**How was it?**

**Please review...**

**Thanks!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chap here...**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Don't tell me you're not with him."_

"Umm…about that…" but before Ruka can continue, Natsume said, _"You should have followed the list. Anyway, I'm hanging up."_

With that, the phone beeped.

Ruka just stared at his phone for 5 seconds wondering what it was all about then finally placed it down, while shaking his head. Honestly, he felt kinda guilty.

After, he decided to go home.

* * *

Hotaru awakened only to find out that Natsuki was not beside her already. She hurriedly got herself off the bed to search for the little boy.

"Nat…" Hotaru was about to call but stopped.

'Good morning, Hotaru." A person greeted.

"Uncle Ruka prepared the breakfast for us." Natsuki said, happily munching the meal.

"You shouldn't have bothered." Hotaru said, trying to be polite.

Ruka just smiled.

"Anyway, who let you in?" Hotaru asked.

"Umm…Natsuki did." Ruka replied.

Hotaru looked at Natsuki curiously but the little boy was too focused on his food…or purposely trying not to disturb them both.

"Have a try." Ruka said, handing Hotaru a plate.

"Thanks" was all she could say.

After eating the breakfast prepared by Ruka, everyone readied themselves for their daily activities.

The same thing happened as the other day. Ruka drove Natsuki off to school with Hotaru and he also dropped Hotaru off at her condo.

But today was a bit different since Hotaru seems more comfortable with Ruka now again although there were still awkward moments, it is an improvement.

"Thanks for the ride." Hotaru said as she got off the car.

"Have a nice day." Ruka replied.

"You too."

Ruka noticed something. Hotaru smiled. Hotaru smiled. Yes. She smiled. Though it was only a small smile, she still did.

Before leaving, she watched Hotaru's back enter the main lobby of the building and after making sure, he left with a smile.

"_At least, I can still make her smile."_

That is an achievement since few things or persons can only let her smile. Even Mikan can't let her. Top of the list is…MONEY. Second, Ruka (when they were still going out).

Unknown to Hotaru, she was smiling all the way up to her condo and it has quite been a long time since she smiled like that.

Hotaru realized a little too late because she has a feeling that Ruka really saw her smile.

"_Did he?" Hotaru wondered._

"Never mind." Hotaru said, brushing it off.

She sat down and started working so she can smile…MONEY.

While working, Hotaru made sure to look at the time so what happened yesterday won't happen again.

When the clock strikes 10:30, she was already on her way to pick up Natsuki.

The day went smoothly. Hotaru and Natsuki ate lunch together, and then they went straight home since Hotaru had some important papers to finish. Gladly, for Hotaru, Natsuki didn't argue.

At the condo, while Hotaru was busy doing her paper works, Natsuki was in the room taking his afternoon nap.

It was already about, 4 in the afternoon when the doorbell rang.

Hotaru, who almost on the verge of her work, grunted and got up lazily heading for the door.

"_This better be important." She thought._

She opened the door with a heavy face but it lightened when she saw who it was.

"Ruka" she said, not quite expecting him.

"Hey!" He said happily, panting a bit.

Hotaru moved aside to let him in, still wondering what he was doing here when he was supposed to be at work and why he was so happy and panting.

"Why are you panting?" Hotaru curiously asked.

"I've got good news." He said with a big grin on his face instead of answering Hotaru's question.

Hotaru just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"We have finally got it." He said, almost to shouting obviously bursting with joy.

"Got what?" Hotaru asked, not really getting what he meant.

Ruka was about to continue, Hotaru raised a finger and said, "Before you continue, I'll get you some water; you're obviously panting and relax a bit, will you?"

Ruka just nodded and sat down, waiting for Hotaru.

Hotaru came back with a glass of water and sat down beside Ruka handing the glass. She just looked at Ruka gulped the glass of water and then he continued.

"The business deal we were making." Ruka said.

"It took us months to get it. It is actually very big." Ruka added, happily.

"That's great." Hotaru said, happy for his achievement and unconsciously, she smiled.

"That's it." Ruka suddenly said.

"Thank you so much." He said, suddenly giving Hotaru a quick peck on the lips.

Ruka did that involuntarily and even he was shocked by his own actions. Hotaru just looked away but as she did, she saw not so far away, the little Natsuki.

"Natsuki" they both said, shocked by his presence.

"How long have you been awake?" Hotaru asked.

Natsuki just smiled and said enthusiastically, "Uncle, congratulations on the business deal."

"_So he was there that long." Hotaru thought._

"Thank you. Why don't we celebrate?" Ruka asked, carrying Natsuki in his arms.

"Yehey!" Natsuki shouted, obviously agreeing.

"I still have to finish some papers. You can go on your own." Hotaru said, cutting their happiness.

Natsuki pouted and Ruka just looked at her sadly.

"Fine. Fine." Hotaru said in defeat.

Natsuki suddenly shouted his cheers.

"But…" she added. "I still have to finish it but I'm almost done so if you could wait…"

"Of course." Ruka said, cutting her off.

"Okay." Hotaru said then started working on her papers.

* * *

**Was it okay?**

**Was it too fast?**

**Reviews are appreciated...**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chap...**

**Sorry took me awhile to update...**

**Please read!**

* * *

Hotaru finished quickly for deep inside she was really happy to celebrate his happiness along with her. It has been quite long since she congratulated him for his achievements.

Just as Hotaru finished, Natsuki was already dressed. So excited to eat out, totally like his mom.

"I'll just change in a bit." Hotaru said, getting up.

"It's okay. Just take your time." Ruka said, smiling reassuringly.

When Hotaru entered the bedroom, Natsuki went near Ruka.

"Uncle?" He asked.

Ruka looked at him, asking him to continue.

"Do you love Auntie Hotaru?" He asked, innocently.

"Why are you asking?" Ruka asked, curious where a little boy got his question.

"I saw you kissing her, and then Mommy and Daddy told me so." He replied. His face showing purity and innocence.

"Yes. You're Mommy and Daddy is right." Ruka said, smiling, rubbing Natsuki's head.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Natsuki suddenly suggested.

This caught Ruka but he reasoned.

"It is not that easy."

Hotaru came out looking quite attractive, although she was only wearing a lavender summer dress paired with white, flat close shoes. It was simple totally fitting for Hotaru's personality.

"I'm ready." Hotaru said.

"Okay. Let's get going." Ruka said, getting up.

Natsuki ran to Hotaru's side while Ruka opened the door for them.

* * *

The trip to the restaurant was silent between Ruka and Hotaru but not for Natsuki. He was talking about a lot of things and with all the lot of things; he never mentioned his mom or dad. It was as if he didn't miss them.

They finally arrived at the restaurant. At the parking lot, there were lots of expensive cars parked so Hotaru concluded that this was a high-class restaurant.

They got inside only to find out that there were a lot of people and most of the tables were occupied.

"Don't worry. I made a reservation." Ruka said, seeing Hotaru's frown.

Hotaru nodded in relief for honestly she was already quite getting hungry. She never got a bite since lunch.

A waiter approached them and led them to their table.

"_Ruka's quite known here." Hotaru noticed as they were passing by the other waiters nodded to him and Ruka smiled back._

"Here's your table, Sir Nogi." The waiter said.

"Thank you Miki." Ruka said.

They sat down and started looking at the menu list.

"What would you like Natsuki?" Ruka asked.

"Umm…" Natsuki thought.

"How about chicken?" Hotaru suggested.

"Okay." Natsuki said grinning.

"How about you Hotaru? Crabs?" Ruka asked.

"Yes. That will do for me." Hotaru replied.

The waiter took their orders and left.

After the waiter left, they all fell silent even Natsuki was. As for Hotaru and Ruka they were obviously thinking of a topic to come up with.

"The business deal was amazing." Ruka finally said.

"It wasn't easy trying to get them hold a pen and sign the papers." He continued.

"But how did you get their approval?" Hotaru asked.

"It was like courting, honestly." Ruka replied.

"That hard?"

"Yes. But it wasn't the hardest courting I have ever done." Ruka said, looking at Hotaru while smiling foolishly.

"What's courting?" The little boy suddenly asked, totally confused of what they were talking about.

Ruka was about to explain but Hotaru interrupted, "You're too young to know." She simply said.

Natsuki just nodded while thinking, _"I'm going to ask daddy when he returns." _

A little later, their order arrived and Hotaru can say that it has been quite a long time since she ate a meal with crabs as the main menu because ever since she traveled to Europe, she didn't have time to enjoy crabs and the crabs are still best in Japan.

Everyone was satisfied with the meal and finding no other reason to stay, they left and headed home.

The travel home was longer than they expected. There was an accident on the main road causing traffic.

"I wonder, how long will this take?" Hotaru wondered.

After almost an hour, there was still no movement and eventually Natsuki fell asleep because of boredness.

"It seems like he fell asleep." Ruka said, as he took a look at Natsuki on the back seat.

"Yeah. He must be tired of waiting." Hotaru said.

Unconsciously, Ruka and Hotaru sighed together. They looked at each other and couldn't hide the laughter.

It continued like that for about 30 seconds.

"It have been so long since I last laugh like that." Hotaru said, suddenly conscious of her action.

"Same." Ruka said, wiping tears in his eyes.

After that brief moment, silence overtook them again.

It wasn't so long after, that Hotaru also fell asleep. Ruka was tired too but he wasn't allowed to sleep or let's say it that way.

Ruka taking advantage of being the only person awake took all the time he needed to look at Hotaru.

"_I wonder how long it was since I last saw you this peaceful." He wondered, his eyes roaming Hotaru's perfectly shaped face._

He never thought of just wasting a second of it. Unconsciously, he slowly reached out his hand. He touched her face, moving her hair that covered her eyes. In that way, he was able to see her more clearly. But because of that action, the moment ended more quickly than he thought.

"_Always so sensitive, even a single touch makes you awake." He thought. "I guess some things just don't change."

* * *

_

**What do you think?**

**I know, Ruka's really showy...I like it...hehehe...**

**Please review...**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chap...**

**Umm...hope you'll enjoy...**

* * *

"Are we moving yet?" Hotaru asked drowsing.

"I guess we are about to." Ruka replied.

"Finally." Hotaru sighed in relief.

Hotaru stayed awake all the way home. Not because she was no longer sleepy but because staying awake was better than her dreams that aren't reality.

They finally arrived home after the long traffic. Hotaru carried Natsuki to the condominium while Ruka just followed behind.

Arriving, she slowly placed Natsuki on the bed while Ruka untied Natsuki's shoes.

"He has gotten quite heavy." Hotaru commented while closing the bedroom door slowly, not to awaken the little boy who was fast asleep.

"Children these days grow up fast." Ruka supported.

Hotaru just nodded, heading to the kitchen. Seeing the mess, she gave a big sigh. Ruka noticed this.

"I'll help you." He said, heading to the kitchen.

"It's okay. You don't have to." Hotaru said, seeing Ruka fold his long sleeves, ready for action.

"Just let me help." Ruka insisted.

"Fine" Hotaru just said.

They cleaned quietly though at times, there were little conversations then it was silent again. Time didn't matter to them, they took all the time they need. Not minding, the lateness of the evening.

After washing the dishes, Ruka was the one wiping the dishes while Hotaru was the one placing the plates in the cabinets which was placed above the sink.

They finished the job thoroughly. It was clean now but neither of them was thinking about rest.

Hotaru gave Ruka a cup of coffee and sat down beside him.

"The moon's nice." Hotaru said, as she saw the moon from the window.

"Yeah. How about a walk outside?" Ruka said, as he gave the clock a short glance. _"11" he thought._

"But…" Hotaru was about to protest.

"He's fast asleep and it will be just a short walk and since both of us don't appear to be sleepy, it won't be so bad." Ruka said, reading her mind.

"Okay. Short walk." Hotaru said, saying the last two words like a sigh.

* * *

The night was cold and there were only so few people on the street. Even vehicles were not that many on the usually busy street. Shops were closed and only a few bars were opened. But that didn't matter because it was only for a _short walk_.

"I have never tried walking on these streets at night because I thought it was not safe." Hotaru said.

"But, it actually is." She continued.

"It is always safe when you are not alone." Ruka whispered, quite audibly for Hotaru.

"Did you say something?" She acted as if not hearing anything.

"Nothing." Ruka answered.

"The moon is so beautiful." Hotaru said, stopping at her tracks to take a full view of the bright moon.

"You won't need street lights if the moon is always this bright." Ruka said, also stopping to look at the moon.

"Did you know that when the moon is bright it means that a love has been brightened too?" Hotaru shared.

"Brightened?" Ruka asked not quite getting its meaning.

"Yeah. Like, a love has been guided to its rightful owner or something." Hotaru explained.

"Really? Where did you hear that?" Ruka asked.

"From people while I was traveling." Hotaru said.

"I never thought you believed in stuffs like this."

"Me too. I wonder whose love has been brightened." Hotaru asked herself, smiling to the moon.

"Maybe it was ours." Ruka said, this time looking at Hotaru.

Hotaru turned and looked at Ruka. He was all serious and not the same from the past. He isn't the shy prince anymore.

Honestly, Hotaru didn't know what to say. She felt so speechless.

"You don't have to say something. You being speechless is a sign alone." Ruka said.

"I am the only one who can make you speechless, right?" He added.

"Ruka…please…" Hotaru said her voice fading.

"And I am the only man, you call by the first name." Ruka said.

Hotaru just closed her eyes, not really knowing what to say. For everything he was saying was right.

"You're being desperate." Hotaru finally said.

"You're right. People may see me as desperate, you may see me as desperate but I don't care, because it is true." Ruka said.

"At least I am not afraid to face the truth." He continued.

Ruka at that moment was having mixed emotions. He doesn't know if he should be mad or should he plead. He doesn't know. For he knows, Hotaru also felt the same way.

"Don't be a fool. You know that past is past." Hotaru said.

"I am a fool. Ever since I was courting you, people call me that. They always wondered why I chose a stoic person among all I can choose from." He stopped and smirked then continued, "You were really giving me a hard time."

"But maybe to be in love, you have to be a fool." Ruka said, keeping his emotions from overflowing.

He wanted to say this a long time ago. He practiced his speech for so long now but the words coming out aren't the words he practiced. It was feelings. So, maybe feelings can never be practiced.

* * *

**How was it?**

**This is the second to the last chapter...**

**So, I'll really hope you'll review...**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter...**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

After the last words Ruka had said, it was silence that engulfed them. Ruka had said what he wanted to say but he wasn't getting any reaction from the other side. He waited for a response.

"Is that all you want to say?" Hotaru said, her face showing no emotion as if what was just said didn't matter.

Ruka suddenly grunted.

"At least show a feeling. You act as if it doesn't matter, that you weren't having a hard time." Ruka said, hiding his face in his hands.

But when he looked up, he saw a different Hotaru. A tear was dropping on the side of her left eye.

Ruka can't hide the shock in his eyes. It was really unexpected.

"Is this what you want?" Hotaru said, trying to keep her voice straight.

"You act as if you were the only one having a hard time, who was in pain and was hurt." Hotaru continued, her tears continued flowing.

"You're right. To be in love, you have to be a fool." Hotaru said, looking straight into Ruka's eyes.

"You want to know why I went away to Europe?" She asked.

"It was because if I stayed here, I couldn't pass through a single day without spying on you. Looking through your office window, hoping to get a single glance of you. Everyday, it happened." Hotaru explained her voice now shaky.

"I felt like a fool. So I needed to get away." She added.

"It was a stupid decision because I still hear a lot of you. From television, newspapers, magazines." She sighed, just letting her tears flow freely.

Ruka slowly went nearer Hotaru.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I was selfish. I have always been." Hotaru said her voice pleading and sorry."

"I was selfish but please don't say to me that I wasn't hurt or having a hard time." She begged, her voice shaky, her hands covered her face while she cried.

Ruka reached out for her hand, placed it on her sides and slowly he wiped the tears off Hotaru's face.

"I'm sorry" was all he can say.

"I'm sorry too."

He hugged her. It has been so long. He snaked his arms on her waist to pull her closer. For he had the feeling that after tonight, they'll be closer than they have ever been.

It was Hotaru who broke the hug.

"We have to go. Natsuki is alone there." She said.

"Okay." Ruka said smiling while wiping the last tear drops on Hotaru's face.

Ruka was holding Hotaru's hand all the way back.

* * *

Morning came and though with the lack of sleep, Hotaru have to wake up to prepare breakfast although that day was a Saturday.

"Good morning." Ruka greeted.

"Morning" Hotaru replied back not turning her back since she was cooking and partly she was shy because of last night.

Then suddenly, a hand snaked in her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hotaru froze on the spot.

"Since we are together again, I can do this, right?" Ruka said, seeing the frozen Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded like a robot and Ruka smiled saying, "That's great. We are really back together."

Unknown to Ruka, Hotaru was also smiling.

"Good morning." Natsuki greeted.

Hotaru turned and greeted back.

"Auntie, why are your eyes so puffy?" Natsuki asked innocently, not aware of what happened last night and with this Ruka choked in his drink.

"Did you cry?" he asked.

"When mommy cries, her eyes also get puffy the next day and daddy would notice them and feel guilty." He continued.

"Wait. Your daddy makes your mommy cry?" Hotaru asked, to make sure.

"Sometimes. But usually crying gets them back again." He said.

"_It did for us too." Ruka thought._

"Breakfast is ready." Hotaru said, placing it on the table.

"When are mommy and daddy coming back?" Natsuki asked while they were eating.

"Wha…we almost forgot. They're coming back today." Ruka said, totally forgetting.

"Really?" Natsuki asked sadly.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"They'll get mad at me." Natsuki said as he placed his fork down.

"Why is that Natsuki? You have been a good boy." Ruka said.

"Because…I was supposed to get you back together." Natsuki said, almost like a whisper.

"Don't worry about it." Ruka comforted Natsuki.

"_They are gonna pay." Hotaru thought evilly.

* * *

_

They were waiting now at the airport with Natsuki who was impatiently sitting for his parents. He obviously missed them though not that much because of Hotaru and Ruka's comfort.

"I can see them!" Natsuki suddenly shouted, jumping from his seat.

Mikan and Natsume approached them while Natsuki was running towards them.

"Hey! Be careful. You might slip." Mikan said, getting into his son's level.

Natsuki hugged Mikan and went to his father.

"Daddy, do you have something for me?" he asked.

"Of course." Natsume said, taking his son into his arms. Of course, Natsume missed him too.

"Hotaru. Ruka." Mikan said.

"Thanks for taking care of Natsuki." Mikan continued smiling.

"Baka. I'm gonna punish you for using Natsuki." Hotaru said.

"Wait…we were just trying to help." Mikan reasoned. "Right Natsume?" she added.

"Hn" was all Natsume said since he was playing with his son.

"I'm really gonna punish both of you." Hotaru reminded them.

"Wait. Wait." Ruka interrupted.

"Sorry Hotaru. The punishment have to wait." He continued.

Mikan, Natsume, and Hotaru eyed him curiously.

"Yeah. It has to wait after our wedding." Ruka said happily.

"Hotaru! You didn't tell me." Mikan almost shouted while she hugged Hotaru.

"Congratulations" Natsume greeted his best friend.

They all went home with smiles and happiness overflowing from inside.

* * *

All it took them was a _short walk_ and a bright moon to find each other together again.

THE END

* * *

**How was it?**

**That was already the last chap and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Since, it is already the last chap...Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
